rblx_horrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday Isabella
Happy Birthday Isabella is part one in the Horror Portals series. It was made by DrDarkMatter. Characters The characters are: Isabella, Amber, Dad, Step-mom (Kate), and Lapine. Setting When you first join, you are in front of a big house. After a couple of seconds, it shows parts of the house decorated for a birthday. After Amber tells about Isabella running away, it teleports you to the forest. It is a gloomy oak tree forest with logs scattered around. There is a campsite, an abandoned house, a pond, and a well. You can also find a gas tank somewhere, unlocking the secret ending. After you follow the blood trail, it shows an abandoned house. Inside, It shows broken down things, and you can hear a grindy heater. There is a button at the top of the stairs. After Lapine presses the button, you fall into the basement. The first part is an obby. The ground is a neon pink color that hurts on impact. The second part is a storage room with stacked boxes and a hidden key on the shelf. Story (WARNING: SPOILERS) Dad: "Okay everyone, get into your positions!!" Desktop: Click on a green figurine to hide in that spot. Mobile: Go up and touch a green figurine to hide in that spot. You have 15 seconds. Isabella: Woah... I can't believe that you guys threw me a surprise birthday party! I thought everyone forgot like last year. Amber: There is no way, that I would ever forget about my bestfriends's birthday! Isabella: Thanks Amber! �� Amber: Don't thank me, I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone. Amber: Enjoy the party guys! It gives you 20 seconds to dance and explore. Amber: Awwww! Isabella: Ugh, eww. Step-Mother: Here's a gift I picked out for you. I know we haven't been the closest bunch of apples, but I still love you as a mother. Isabella: You will NEVER be my mother, EVER. Dad: ISABELLA! Isabella: You never asked me if I wanted a NEW mother. You never asked me about MY feelings! Dad: I do NOT want to hear it. Isabella: UGH! I HATE YOU! The screen fades out, and then shows Isabella climbing out of a second-story window. It changes perspective and shows Amber sitting on the roof too. Then it shows them running off towards the cars. Amber comes up to the door, and knocks. The Dad and Step-Mother open it. Amber: SHE'S GONE... I CAN'T... SHE WAS RIGHT THERE. Step-Mother: WAIT... our Isabella? We need to go right now! Dad: You two have SERIOUS explaining to do. It shows the three of them running towards the cars. You then get teleported to a place called "Happy Birthday Isabella: Forest". It shows a dark and gloomy campsite surrounded by trees. Dad: We can't get lost, we need to set up a camp. Dad: Help us find wood for the fire while Amber, Kate and me set up the camp. You then get the objective to find 5 logs. (NOTE: This part is where you can find the gas tank, unlocking the secret ending.) Once you collect all five logs, you get teleported to a campsite. Player: It's so much warmer like this. Player: Now if we get lost, we can find our way back to the camp! Suddenly, a figure in a bunny mask drops on the fire. You hear screams from the players. Hostile Attack music starts playing and the bunny mask is chasing you. You have to run around and try to survive until the game teleports you back to the roads. more, I just ran out of time type it all out.